Taking Me Home
by ninewood
Summary: What might have happened to Jamie McCrimmon after the Time Lords returned him to his time line.


Taking Me Home

--------------------------------------

In the distance I can hear the sounds of dripping water as it dribbles down the walls. The torchlight flickers from the bars of the iron door an' the screams echo in the darkness.

How did this happen? One minute I'm at Cullodon with my laird, Kirsty an' Alexander then I'm here, rotting in some Redcoat dungeon. I barely remember three others who were with us. I think the lass' name was "Polly". She was very pretty. The man traveling with her was called "Ben". He wasnae much of a gentleman, the way he talked tae Polly. Who was the older man that traveled with them? Why is it hard tae see his face properly? I did like him. I ken that. I remember the shock of being back on the battlefield. I ken that my laird and Kirsty left after I helped Ben, Polly and their friend free them from the slave ship. A Redcoat fired at me but I ducked. I remember chasing after him then getting ambushed by the other Redcoats. Instead of killing me, they beat me until I passed out an' woke up here.

The pain keeps me awake at night an' I have to scoot tae the slot at the bottom of the door tae get my food an' water. I ken that my legs are broken an' I can only use one hand. It hurts tae breath. I can barely see. There are nights I wish the Phantom Piper would come for me but it doesnae.

What is that sound? It sounds like the bolt is being slid back. I watch as the light comes inside the cell an' hear someone walking tae me.

"Who's there?" comes out as a whisper as someone kneels down next tae me an' brushes the hair from my eyes.

"I am so sorry," whispers a voice as I can just make out a pair of dark brown eyes an' try to reach out for whoever it is.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend," says the shadowy figure an' I feel whoever it is pick me up off the floor as though I am a wee bairn. Seeing that I hardly weigh anything, I'm nae surprised. Everything starts to spin as whoever it is carries me tae the door. We leave the cell as I slump my head back an' the world goes black.

--------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I hear as the world returns is a soft chirping sound, like a small bird, an' try tae open my eyes. Something prevents me from doing that.

"It's all right," says the voice I heard before an' someone takes my hand.

"Why cannae I see?"

"I had to repair the damage to your eyes. No need to worry. You're going to be fine."

"Where am I?"

"You're somewhere safe. Go back to sleep."

I feel the hand letting go of mine as I try tae snatch it back an' whoever it is takes my hand. I feel something else. It feels like someone is softly singing inside my head. Why does it feel so familiar? I drift off tae sleep but the questions float inside my mind like leaves in the wind.

------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of sunlight on my skin wakes me as I open my eyes, seeing green leaves moving in the breeze. Sitting up, I look around an' see a stone wall, lush grass an' flower gardens near the wall. I then notice that I feel strong and healthy again, that I have been bathed, that my hair has been cut an' combed an' that I'm wearing clean clothes.

"Jamie?!" asks a voice an' I turn, seeing Kirsty standing in the doorway tae a white stone house. She comes running tae me as I stand up then realize that my legs work. She wraps her arms around me an' hugs me so hard that I feel that she might break my back.

"Kir-kirsty?" came out of my mouth as she moves back an' ruffles my hair.

"Of course it's Kirsty! What are you doing here?!"

"Where is here?"

"Paris," said Kirsty when I hear something an' look at the house. My laird stands in the doorway as he walks tae me an' his eyes are wide with surprise.

"Jamie, Lad, is that you?" asks my Laird an' I nod. He nearly crushes me as we hug an' he ruffles my hair. How did I get here? What is going on? The questions roll around my brain as we walk to the house when I hear a soft grinding sound, making me turn. I think I see a blur of blue then it's gone.

"Jamie, Lad, are you all right?" asks my laird but I dinnae ken what tae say.

"Aye," comes out an' I realize that whoever that was had taken me home. Smiling up at the sky, I walk inside the house an' close the door behind me.

-----------------------------------

The End….


End file.
